Just Blissful
by MySoulIsAPoem
Summary: What happens when Shinogu realizes what's right in front of him?


Just Blissful

A/N: So just another story I thought of and needed characters to fit it to. This was actually inspired by a friend of mine who will remain nameless because he knows who he is. Thanks for the idea. Anyways, enjoy all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick at all.

* * *

Asahi had been waiting for what seemed like forever for him to wake up. For him to wake up and notice her. He had loved Hatsumi for so long, until he realized that she wasn't going to love him like he loved her. He woke up.

She didn't notice at first. Shinogu had been showing up at her work more and more. He stopped by just to say hi sometimes. Not that she minded it. She was happy to see her friend, but she knew that's all that he was. A friend. Sure she was disappointed, but she learned to deal with the feelings. He even brought her coffee one day, but she figured it was nothing special. I'm sure he brought some to Hatsumi too, she had thought.

Shinogu had other plans. He had realized that Hatsumi was happy and he should move on from his feelings. He knew it was the healthy thing for him to do. He still loved Hatsumi, but as he should haveall along, as her adopted brother. So he had taken time to grieve over his lost love, and now he was getting on with his life. That meant making things right with Asahi and maybe he would fall for her. He had noticed how much he enjoyed seeing her every day. His feelings were changing for her. He was beginning to see her as a woman, not the girl he had been seeing. She was a woman. A kind, sweet, soft spoken, sometimes awkward woman. She was amazing and he was just beginning to notice.

The weeks passed and he became more and more interested in Asahi. He had even asked her out to dinner once, but she had been working that night. He wanted to tell her how he was feeling, but he couldn't. He didn't know how she would react. Of course all his friends had told him about Ashi crushing on him for so long, but he figured she had given up. However, he didn't know she still had those same feelings for him.

She knew how to hide it. She laughed at his jokes, answered his calls, and done everything a good friend would do. That and nothing else. She didn't want him figuring out her little secret, even if he had been acting nicer to her. He still loved Hatsumi in her mind. She hadn't even bothered to ask anyone anymore how he felt about her because she always got the same answer. She was just hiding everything now. It made it easier. That is until Shinogu asked her on a date. It was a regular day, she had been hanging out at her house with her younger brother. They were watching some new anime he had bought since his girlfriend really wasn't interested. She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

"Shinogu if this is a nerd friend of yours you want to hook me up with-" she said, but couldn't finish when she saw who was standing at her door with flowers. It was Shinogu, her knight in shining armor. Or at least he would have been if he didn't love Hatsumi. His only real flaw, she thought.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting," he said. She shook her head furiously. He certainly wasn't interrupting anything important. She could watch shows with her brother anytime. "Well, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure! Of course, let me just get a sweater and we can go to the roof for some privacy," she said and ran off to her room.

It was a little chilly, but nothing unusual for autumn. They walked over to the edge and looked out at the city for a while. It seemed so peaceful from that height. Yet, Asahi felt something was lingering in the air. A sort of tension hung between them, words unsaid. She opened her mouth to say something, but realized she had nothing to say. He had come to her. After a few more minutes of silence he began talking.

"I realized something recently that I should have long before. You. You've always been by my side, to help me through the bad times and celebrate the good and I never really appreciated that. I was too wrapped up in my unrequited love. I realized that I can't wait for Hatsumi and that I shouldn't have to wait for the one I love. It shouldn't be that hard. So I was thinking this and I actually felt relief. I didn't have to hold that burden anymore. It felt so good I actually laughed. I mean I'veloved her for as long as I can remember and I just laughed it off. It feels good. It really does. So I was doing this and an image of you came into my brain. At that moment I stopped laughing and just smiled. I smiled and felt this, how do I put it, this kind of tug and I wanted to see you. I had no other instinct except that one, so I drove here and knocked on your door hoping you'd be home."

At that moment he looked into her eyes. She was shocked. Her mouth wouldn't move for her, her body couldn't react. She was stunned to silence. He stared into her eyes for a glimpse of something until she came to.

"I feel like I should kiss you now or something. That's what happens in romance comedies, right?" That broke her from her spell and she let out a laugh.

"No, really, you don't have to do anything. I could just stay in this moment, just stay like this, and be perfectly happy. You don't need to do a thing. This is perfect." She smiled up at him and knew it would be different from now on. She knew things would be easier, lighter. Blissful was the only word she could think of that fit that moment. Just blissful.

* * *

A/N: That's all! Sorry it was so short, but it's a one shot, what do you expect? Review, please and thank you, and come again!


End file.
